The Past is in the Past Or Maybe Not
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Wally and Anita West have quite a horrific past, their mother died when they were little, their father brutally abused them until 5th grade when they were given to their aunt and uncle and became Kid Flash and Flash Girl, constantly getting beaten by bad guys. Rated T for abuse and possible swearing in the future.


**I own nothing and no one you recognize.**

**Sorry if I completely mess up the trial scene. I don't know to much about trials or the law.**

Third Person POV

Wally looked at himself in the full-length mirror on his wall. The scars littering his upper-body providing him with a collection of awful memories.

Watching his father beat Anita, being beaten himself. The terrifying sensation of having a switchblade dragged down his arm and across his torso.

The screams that constantly rang through the house, and the blood that stained the carpets.

When he and Anita would huddle together in the corner of their bedroom, trying to disappear, and to stay as far away from their father as possible.

They tried to stay away from the house for as long as possible every night. Sometimes they would bring people over for dinner, have another kid sleep over, or even just stay at another kid's house just to stay away from him. But he would just beat them the next night, or whenever they were alone.

-Flashback-

Finally Wally told his Social Studies teacher in 5th grade when they were 10 years old. She went right to CPS and reported Rudolf West.

The next day CPS came and took Anita and Wally away from Rudolph. They brought them to the Central City clinic where the scars, bruises, and cuts all over them were examined and the kids were asked how they had received each injury.

The answers were the same for each injury.

"My father.", "My father", "My father"

A few days later there was a trial for the custody of the West kids.

After each side had called up their witnesses and questioned them in turn, it was finally time for the kids to give their opinions.

Anita went first.

She let go of Wally and walked to the front of the room. As soon as she did so, Wally felt unsafe and attached himself to the CPS woman sitting next to him. She just smiled down at him and refocussed herself on the trial. Anita stood on the witness seat, as she was too small to sit on it. Wally could see the threatening look Rudolf was sending towards her, but she wasn't looking back. She kept her terrified green eyes fixed on Wally.

First, the CPS lawyer stood and asked her various questions about the house, how she was treated, and what their father did.

To answer one of the questions, Anita rolled up her sleeve to show the scars running up and down her arm. Explaining how Rudolf had dragged a switchblade up and down her arm to create those marks. They even asked questions about their deceased mother, which Anita couldn't answer simply because she didn't know.

Then Rudolf's lawyer came forward.

"Aren't you happy living with your father? Doesn't he take care of you and your brother?" Wally waited to see Anita's reaction to this.

Rudolf was giving her a death stare now, meaning she should think carefully about what she was going to say or he'd get even.

"No, he doesn't care about me or my brother, and if the CPS takes us out of his custody, then it will be a blessing upon us." She stated.

Rudolf's eyes widened at this, until this expression turned into one of anger and he stood.

Anita flinched, and he prowled forward, raising a hand as if to smack her.

One of the guards came forward and grabbed him, pulling him back into his seat.

After that, if was no contest amongst the jury who won this case.

Wally and Anita were given to their aunt and uncle, and Rudolph was put in jail, even though he was let out after only 4 years of punishment.

That was still the best day of Wally's life.

-End Flashback-

Leaving the memories and averting his gaze from the mirror, Wally slipped on a red shirt that would easily be able to hide a blood-stain if one occurred. Just incase of a bad fight or something.

Maybe a little fear of his father finding him.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" He called, picking up his hairbrush.

"Me." Anita's voice replied.

"Come in."

She opened the door, her red hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail. She wore a bright green t-shirt, jeans, and red sneakers with lightning bolts on them. They could withstand the heat and friction of a speedster running at their top-speed, and had done so in the past.

"Ready for school?" She asked.

"Almost."

She stood there patiently, watching him, until he put down the hairbrush and picked up his backpack.

"Yes, I'm ready." He said in a mocking tone.

She smiled.

"Then let's move."

They walked down the stairs and past their aunt and uncle in the kitchen.

"Bye kids, remember you have to be at Mt. Justice after schools today!" Their uncle, Barry, called after them.

"Got it Uncle Barry! Bye!" Anita responded, pulling Wally out the door.

**If you think it's stupid, then don't read it. **

**Maybe Anita isn't the most creative OC but she found her way into my head and she stayed there, okay? okay.**

**Please please review!**


End file.
